Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) RM '04
|engine = Race Modified K20A |torque = 218Nm |power = 298 BHP |pp = 477 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = |width = |length = }} The Honda Integra Type R (DC5) RM '04 is the race modified version of the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6, the latter now as the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) Touring Car '04 (not to be confused with the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R Touring Car). In-game description This description is taken from the GT5 description page. This is an original tuned model created by "Gran Turismo", based on the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (2004). The following is the description of the base model. The Integra Type R appearing in 2001 was the first Type R of the 21st century. Type R's until then were a model that Honda tuned based on a completed existing model, but for this car, the development of the Integra itself was performed with consideration for what performance would befit the Type R. It is different than the previous Type R's in that it is a full-on, preplanned sports model. Because of this, its specifications are quite stoic, omitting even things like the sound insulation, but they have made efforts to reduce noise and vibration as much as possible to secure a certain level of comfort. The driving performance of the car was greatly improved over its predecessors. It was powered by a new generation K20A, 2L DOHC inline 4 cylinder i-VTEC engine, producing 217 BHP and 151.8 lb-ft torque. This is matched with a lightweight flywheel to improve response, and the gearbox is a close-ratio 6 speed MT with newly developed multi-cone synchro gears. The suspension utilizes struts in the front, and double wishbones in the rear, and it was the first Honda to utilize Brembo brakes. The standard tire size is 215/45ZR17. The level of its driving performance leaves behind all other FF cars in the world. The cornering is always stable, and having a high level of freedom in corners that is even better than a typical FR, it allows the driver to change orientation of the car at their will. It has plenty of traction at corner exits, and the road holding characteristics of the tires are so high that you can still steer coming out of the turn. Though normall you would need to "wait" to open the throttle when cornering in an FF car, you don't need to in the INTEGRA TYPE R. The Integra Type R could easily be called the best FF sports car in the world, but with the decline in coupe sales in Japan, it unfortunately ceased production in July of 2006. Acquisition GT5 The Race Modified version of the DC5 can only be acquired by Race Modifying the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04. The original car costs 27,000 Credits from the Honda Dealership and is a Level 2 car. The modifications cost 117,500 Credits from GT Auto, making a total of 144,500 Credits. GT6 This car can be purchased for 117,500 Credits. It is a detailed car. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Race Modified Vehicles Category:Touring cars Category:Honda Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars